Nossas velhas lembranças
by Karina Takanori
Summary: Uma velha casa. Uma velha lembrança. E dois jovens apaixonados.


Nossas velhas lembranças

- Papai!! Roy-san!! Socorro!!!

- Ah! – Roy acorda assustado com o pesadelo, suspira e diz "Foi apenas um pesadelo...", enxuga o suor com as mãos e olha para o relógio e vê que está na hora do trabalho.

Roy estava a trabalho em outra cidade com Tenente Hawkeye, a cidade aonde Roy treinou com o falecido pai de Riza, e onde a Tenente nasceu. Quando Roy saiu de se quarto, encontrou a tenente, os dois dividiam uma casa que o exército alugou, e ao lado havia mais algumas casas com outras pessoas do exército.

- Coronel, o senhor me parece pálido, aconteceu algo?

- Não Hawkeye, não se preocupe, foi apenas um pesadelo, nada de mais.

Os dois tomaram café juntos e saíram a procura de pistas de Scar, andaram de carro por algum tempo.

- Vire a esquerda Hawkeye.

Sem reclamar ela virou, ela olhava a paisagem e se lembrava da infância. Olhava os lugares que passava para ir a escola, os lugares aonde brincava com seu pai, até que avistou uma casa, um sobrado, de madeira, simples e abandonado.

- Pare aqui. – Disse Roy.

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu a Tenente e parou o carro.

Roy desceu, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para Tenente e ficou admirando a casa.

- Tenho boas lembranças desse lugar.

- Senhor, estamos aqui a trabalho e não pra lembrar do passado. – Dizia a Tenente ainda dentro do carro.

- Vamos Riza, ninguém está aqui, ninguém está vendo, desça desse caro, eu ordeno.

- Riza desceu, Roy abriu a porteira e foi entrando no terreno, olhando tudo, dês da grama até a janela. Ele olhou as madeiras queimadas, que quase já não existiam mais, olhou a parede cheia de tiros. Ele abriu a porta e entrou na casa, olhou o velho sofá que ele se sentava pra conversar após um cansativo dia de treino, a mesa de jantar, as marcas de sangue do seu velho treinador, subiu a escada, e entrou em seu velho quarto, e como se o tempo não passasse, suas coisas estavam iguais, no mesmo lugar. Roy fechou os olhos e se viu naquele quarto a 8 anos atrás.

"_- É aqui que você vai ficar, era o velho quarto da minha irmã, eu tirei todas as coisas dela e limpei pra você._

_- Muito obrigada senhorita Hawkeye._

_- De nada, mas pode me chamar apenas de Riza, e, eu posso te chamar de Roy?_

_- Mas é claro, Riza."_

Abriu os olhos e sorriu.

Hawkeye estava fora da casa, encostada no carro, sentia seu coração apertado, queria entrar mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo, tinha medo de se emocionar na frente do Coronel.

- Hawkeye! Venha aqui, por favor. – Roy gritou da janela do segundo andar.

A Tenente não se mexeu, ficou encostada no carro de cabeça baixa, Roy gritou novamente:

- Vou ter que ir ai te buscar?

A Tenente o olhou, com uma cara de "sim" a sua resposta. Roy saiu da janela, e Riza passou pela porteira e foi até a porta, seu coração batia forte, se lembrava de como foi sua infância naquela casa.

- Vamos Hawkeye. – Roy estende mão para a Tenente.

De cabeça baixa a Tenente segura a mão do Coronel e é puxada pelo mesmo pra dentro da casa. A primeira coisa que a moça olhou foi a marca de sangue no chão, segurava para não chorar, não queria se mostrar fraca para o Coronel. Rapidamente desviou o olhar para a sala, depois para a cozinha.

- Não se sente bem aqui, Riza?

- Não. Estou bem...Roy-kun.

Roy sorri, quando era mais jovem, em seus 17 anos, treinou ali com o pai de Riza, para entrar no exército.

" – _Você é bom com fogo, domina bem._

_- Se dominar bem é ficar com as mãos queimadas, então acho que sim._

_- Calma, você se acostuma moleque, e o exército sempre dá um jeito nisso. Mas por enquanto a minha filha cuidará disso._

_-------------------_

_- Está melhor agora?_

_- Bem melhor Riza, suas mãos curam qualquer coisa é?_

_- Eu faço oque posso. "_

Roy olha pra suas mãos, se lembrou de quando treinava até anoitecer, quando suas mãos ficavam queimadas, ou quando as vezes queimava até seu mestre e Riza.

Puxou Riza até a escada e subiu com ela, passaram o quarto de seu velho mestre e entrou no quarto que antes era seu.

" – _Esse era o quarto de sua irmã?_

_- Sim._

_- E onde ela está._

_- Ela se foi..._

_- Sinto muito._

_- Não...Ela mora em Paris, ela se casou com um homem muito rico lá, e não irá voltar mais, ela tem uma filha de 2 anos, que eu não conheço._

_- Não conhece sua própria sobrinha?_

_- Minha irmã não gosta de mim, ela me culpa pela morte da mamãe, então, acho que eu nunca vou conhecer a minha sobrinha._

_- Mas como você sabe que tem uma sobrinha então?_

_- Sai nos jornais, minha irmã é uma bailarina muito famosa em Paris, e o marido dela é um empresário velho e Rico. O nome da minha irmã é Liza, e a minha sobrinha se chama Mariah. É o nome de nossa falecida mãe._

_- Porque ela te culpa pela morte da sua mãe?_

_- Ela... Morreu no meu parto...- Abaixa a cabeça e uma lágrima escorre de seus olhos."_

- Podemos ir Coronel?

- Fique calma Tenente, não vimos nem metade do que temos que ver. – Saiu de seu quarto e foi para antigo quarto de Riza, as coisas estavam muito arrumadas. Riza olha o antigo retrato em preto e branco de sua mãe, passou a mão pra tirar o pó pra ver direito. Roy se aproximou de Riza pra olhar a foto.

- Você tem a beleza da sua mãe.

" –_Olhe, esse é um retrato da minha mãe. – dá com muito cuidado para Roy._

_- Você tem a beleza dela._

_- Papai diz que eu sou muito parecida com ela, ele diz que eu faço uma comida muito boa como ela, costuro, cuido, falo como ela._

_- Sua mãe devia ser perfeita então."_

Roy sentou-se na cama, não se importou com o pó, ou oque tinha naquela cama, mas sentou, olhou para Riza com um sorriso no rosto.

- Foi aqui... O nosso primeiro beijo...

"_- Perfeita?_

_- Sim, se você é como sua mãe ela era perfeita._

_- Ah... Pare com isso Roy._

_- É verdade Riza, você, é perfeita, pra mim. – Roy se aproxima._

_- Pare, assim eu fico envergonhada._

_Roy põe a mão no rosto de Riza e aproxima o seu da mesma, e lhe dá um beijo cheio de amor e carinho."_

_-_ Como eu poderia esquecer... Foi o meu primeiro. – Riza se senta do lado do Coronel, no mesmo lugar aonde estava sentada quando foi beijada por ele.

Roy se aproxima dela, assim como aconteceu a 8 anos atrás, põe a mão no rosto de Riza, virando para ele, e aproxima o seu rosto do dela, e a da um beijo carinhoso.

- Coronel. - Riza se vira a põe a mão na boca.- Sou sua subordinada.

- Esqueça disso Riza...- Se levanta.- Até agora pouco estava me chamando de Roy, trate-me assim daqui por diante quando estivermos a sós.

- Mas...

- Sem mas... – Roy sai do quarto e se dirige para o quarto de seu velho mestre.

Olhou as antigas luvas do exército, sua velha farda esticada na cadeira, e olhou para cama. Riza estava atrás do Coronel.

- Foi aqui nesse quarto, que nossos beijos começaram a ficar mais quentes. Eu já tinha 18, e você 16 anos.

- Eu me lembro.

- Éramos crianças, não levamos muito a sério.

" _Roy puxava Riza pela cintura enquanto a beijava, se deitaram na cama e Roy parou o beijo._

_- Vamos aproveitar que o seu pai não está aqui. _

_- Mas Roy... Eu tenho medo._

_- Não vai doer, serei carinhoso, não vou de machucar.._

_- Não é isso._

_- Se você tiver um filho vai ser melhor, poderemos nos casar e viver felizes para sempre. – Roy a beijava intensamente._

_Riza retribuiu o beijo e os carinhos de Roy, que tirava a roupa da moça lentamente..."_

Riza se vira pra sair do quarto e depara-se com a escada, e fica olhando para o andar de baixo, sente seu coração apertar, segurando-se para não chorar, lembra-se do corpo ensangüentado caído lá em baixo.

- Papai. – Sussurra.

- Riza? Você está bem?

Uma lágrima escorre do seu rosto, sua franja cobria seus olhos para que Roy não percebesse que estava chorando.

- Sim, estou... – Mas que depressa limpou suas lágrimas e sorriu para o Coronel, desceu as escadas e olhou as marcas de sangue no chão e no corrimão da escada.

" – _Essa casa ficou tão chata sem o Roy, depois que ele foi visitar a familia dele eu fiquei tão sozinha...Falta pouco pra ele terminar o treinamento, e ele vai embora...Não queria ficar longe dele...- Riza falava com sigo mesma.- Ah... Preciso fazer o jantar...- Sai de seu quarto e vai descer as escadas. – Papai..._

_Riza paralisa, seu pai estava caido no andar de baixo todo ensangüentado._

_- Papai!!! – Riza desce a escada e para ao lado do corpo de seu pai, se abaixa.- Papai! Fale comigo papai! _

_Riza chorava sem parar sobre o corpo do falecido Coronel, ele tinha caído da escada e batido fortemente a cabeça na beira da escada, que acabou machucando-o e fazendo sangrar e morrer. "_

- Pode chorar. Quem não chora é fraco.

Riza voltou a abaixar a cabeça e esconder seus olhos com a franja, Roy a abraçou tentando conforta-la, e ela retribuiu.

- Alguns dias antes de seu pai morrer ele teve uma conversa comigo.

"_- Como você sabe Roy, eu não estou muito bem de saúde... E acho que logo morrerei._

_- Não fale isso mestre._

_- Mas é verdade, eu não queria deixar Riza sozinha, temo que algo aconteça a minha filha, a única que me restou... Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa..._

_- Fale senhor..._

_- Cuide de minha filha... .Eu sei que vocês se gostam muito, da pra ver, no olhar de vocês, então, por favor, cuide dela, não deixe que nada aconteça a ela. Por favor._

_- Eu prometo senhor.- Roy fala depois de um longo suspiro."_

- Ele me fez prometer que ia cuidar de você...Foi por isso que fiz de tudo para que você fosse a primeira Tenente... Depois que se pai faleceu, a chama do nosso amor se apagou, e ficamos apenas como Coronel e Subordinado.

- Fiquei muito abalada com a morte de meu pai que acabei me esquecendo de você, só me dei conta disso algum tempo depois, mais, já era tarde, você já era galinha.

- Eu não sou galinha...

- Sim senhor.

- Quando eu voltei me assustei muito com aquela cena.

"_- Voltei, desculpa ir entrando, é que a porta tava aberta e ninguém abriu...RIZA!- Roy corre até Riza, que estava deitada no chão toda suja de sangue._

_Roy a segura firme, e chama o nome da moça sem parar._

_- Roy. – Riza sussura ao abrir os olhos._

_- Oque aconteceu aqui?!_

_- Papai morreu...- Dizia baixo, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer de seus olhos._

_Roy a abraçou, e o silencio tomou conta da casa."_

- Eu desmaiei antes de pegar a faca, eu estava pensando em me matar, eu não imaginava a minha vida sem o meu pai.

Roy acariciava Riza, que já não chorava mais.

" –_Amém. – Todos diziam juntos no enterro do Coronel Hawkeye._

_Riza chorava nos braços de Roy que olhava para o túmulo do velho mestre._

_- Parabéns Riza, conseguiu matar o papai também. – Dizia uma linda mulher alta, magra, de longos cabelos loiros jogados de lado, e ao seu lado uma menininha que aparentava ter 4 anos, logo a mulher se virou e foi embora, levando a garotinha loirinha, com os cabelos longos e jogados para o lado com uma pequena franja igual a de Riza._

_- Roy! O que eu faço? Minha irmã nunca vai me perdoar, nunca._

_- Você não precisa dela...Você tem a mim."_

- Depois daquele dia eu nunca mais a vi, nem nos jornais.- Riza sai da casa, acompanhada de Roy.

- E nem queira ver. Você não tem que se preocupar com ela.

- Eu só queria conhecer minha sobrinha.

- Ela se parecia muito com você, então, ela deve ser perfeita...

Riza sorri e entra no carro, no banco no passageiro e Roy dirige.

- Já está quase anoitecendo, acho melhor voltarmos para casa...

Roy dirigiu até a casa que estavam hospedados, o caminho todo ficaram em silêncio, chegaram na casa, tomaram seu banho e Riza foi para seu quarto. Algum tempo depois Roy foi para seu quarto.

- Boa noite Coronel.

- Já disse pra me chamar de Roy quando estivermos a sós. – Roy senta-se na cama de casal aonde Riza dormia.

- Me desculpe. Boa noite Roy.

- Tenha um boa noite Riza...Eu posso beija-la?

Riza cora o olha para o lado.

- Por quê?

- Por que eu queria que nós ficássemos mais juntos a partir de hoje, ou quem sabe, construir uma vida junto de você.

- Não é uma má idéia.

- Então eu posso beijá-la?

- Pode.

Roy aproxima-se seus rostos e a beija com carinho e amor.

- Agora, eu posso dormir com você também?

Riza sorri, e da um espaço para que Roy deite-se a seu lado, os dois se abraçam e continuam o beijo. A chama do amor dos dois jovens a anos atrás voltou a se acender naquela noite, e passou a ficar acessa para sempre.


End file.
